Hot in the Parking Lot
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Sam and Dean have some fun in the parking lot of a diner.


WARNINGS: public!Sex, fellatio, bottom!Sam

* * *

Dean pushed Sam against the side of the Impala, thigh tucked up between Sam's legs, mouth latched to the long column of Sammy's neck.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, hands scrabbling at the roof of the Impala, head arching to the side and exposing more of his neck to Dean's gifted mouth.

"That's it, Sammy," murmured Dean, hands finding Sam's hips beneath his jeans, tongue laving over Sam's pulse.

"_Fu-ck_," moaned Sam, straightening when he heard the jingle of the diner bell not ten feet away from them. He heard the excited chatter of some late night/early morning partiers as they walked to their car and he relaxed once they'd clambered into their vehicle and drove off.

"Not scared, are you, little brother?" asked Dean, flexing and rubbing his thigh between Sam's legs, smirking when Sam slumped against him.

"N-no. _Hot_," breathed Sam, rocking his hips against the hard muscle of Dean's thigh. He threw his arms around Dean's neck and keened when Dean bit down on the cord of muscle at his throat.

"Hot for _me_, baby boy?" asked Dean smugly, sliding his hands around Sam's waist and down his pants, palming and squeezing the muscular globes of Sam's fine little ass.

"God, _De_," he breathed, not sure whether he wanted to move back into the squeeze of Dean's hands or into the delicious friction of Dean's thigh against him. "_Christ_."

He groaned when he felt Dean's fingertips flirting along the crack of his ass, gently pressing over his hole as Dean pushed him hard against the side of the Impala.

"Anybody could come out and see you, Sammy; all pressed up between me and my baby, _squirming_ for my cock."

"Dean, _please_," begged Sam, body a sinuous writhe against his brother's. He tugged Dean closer to him and caught his big brother's mouth, groaning against Dean's lips when Dean pulled his thigh out from between his own and rubbed their pelvises together.

"Gonna suck you, baby brother," breathed Dean, eating at Sam's mouth, slicking his tongue between his little brother's lips, "you want that? Want me to get on my knees for you in this parking lot? Where anyone could see me taking your cock and loving it, baby boy?"

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, De…" groaned Sam, pulling Dean's mouth to his again, biting at Dean's bottom lip and keening when Dean brought one hand to his belly, rubbing at the expanse of skin beneath his belly button before Dean cupped his cock through his jeans.

"Tell me, Sam. You want me to? Don't say it and I won't do it…" teased Dean, rubbing his palm against Sam's thick cock. He felt his mouth water just from _feeling _Sam's dick through his pants. He couldn't wait to have that hot length in his mouth and down his throat. But first… "What do you _need_, baby boy?"

"Please, _Dean_, your _mouth_," groaned Sam, thumbing the corner of his big brother's mouth and tossing his head back when Dean bent down in front of him.

Dean smirked up at his little brother and then pressed a kiss to Sam's bellybutton, grinning when he felt Sam's abdomen flutter beneath his mouth. He moved lower, still, slicking his tongue over Sam's lower belly, curling that talented muscle through the sparse smattering of hair that led down to Sam's cock.

"Dean, _c'mon_," moaned Sam, standing up on his tiptoes in an attempt to get his cock level with Dean's mouth.

Dean gave Sam's ass another squeeze before he brought both of his hands to Sam's belt. He quickly worked the leather through the buckle and made a pleased sound when his fingers found the button of Sam's jeans. He worked the button through the buttonhole and then yanked down the zipper, kissing at the bulge of Sam's cock beneath Sam's briefs when Sam let out a hiss. "M'sorry," said Dean quietly, soothingly rubbing at Sammy's hip, sure that he'd pulled the zipper down too hard in his haste.

"Just, _please_," pleaded Sam, pulling a hand from the roof of Dean's sweetheart and placing it on the crown of Dean's head, kneading at Dean's skull and moaning when Dean knelt in front of him.

"Try not to scream _too _loud, Princess," laughed Dean, pulling Sam's boxer briefs down beneath Sam's balls and swallowing down Sam's length in one fell swoop.

"_Jesus_," keened Sam, rolling his hips into Dean's mouth and throwing his head back when Dean just opened up further and swallowed him down, throat fluttering around his cock.

Dean hummed around his brother's length, sucking harder when Sam let out a small whimper, shoving his fist in his mouth in order to muffle the scream he knew Sam wanted to let loose.

"Best be quiet, Sammy," he said after pulling off of Sam with an obscene pop, "don't want Dick and Jane catching you with your cock out, now, do we?"

"_Shut up_," hissed Sam, curling his fingers around Dean's nape and guiding Dean's mouth back to his dick.

Dean just grinned around Sammy and sucked even harder, palming Sam's balls and rolling and massaging them, fingering Sam's perineum as he worked Sammy's dick.

"_De_, fu-_ck_," he groaned, eagerly thrusting into Dean's mouth as he felt his orgasm boiling in his belly, that blissful warmth flowing through every fiber of his being.

Dean pulled back and laved at the slit of Sam's cock, rubbing the flat of his tongue against it as he suckled at the head. He pulled off for a moment to growl, "Come for me, baby boy," and then took Sam into his mouth again.

"_Fuck!_" moaned Sam, tugging at Dean's short hair and fucking Dean's throat as he came, Dean's throat, tongue, and lips working him over and milking him dry.

Dean groaned when Sam slipped out of his mouth, string of come and saliva connecting him to his brother until he swiped his tongue over his lips, catching his spit and Sam's jism on his tongue. He grinned up at Sam and licked his mouth exaggeratedly, eyes closed in ecstasy as he tasted _Sammy_ on his lips.

"God, Sam," he groaned, straightening and palming Sam's hips again before pressing his mouth against Sam's. He shared Sammy's taste with his baby boy and then pressed his grin against Sam's flushed cheek.

"God, yourself," laughed Sam, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"Not gonna be sayin' much more than that after I'm done with you, Sammy," growled Dean, crushing his mouth to Sam's before spinning his brother around and rocking his hips against the swell of Sam's ass.

He pushed Sam's jeans down beneath his asscheeks, giving Sam's ass a little slap before he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. He quickly slicked his digits with saliva and then trailed them over Sammy's hole, rubbing his fingertips against the muscle before Sam relaxed against him and let him inside.

"Shit, _Sam_," groaned Dean, pressing his forehead to the back of Sam's neck as he sank his fingers inside his little brother. He let out a low chuckle when Sam keened and rolled his hips back into his ministrations.

"That's it, little brother, fuck yourself on m'fingers," said Dean, voice low and rough as he curled his fingers inside his baby brother.

"Jesus _Christ_, Dean, just fuckin' _do me_ already," whined Sam, head snapping up when he heard the familiar tinkling of that diner bell again.

"Fuckin' impatient, Sammy," laughed Dean, pulling his fingers from Sam's body and licking his palm, slicking up his hand and then fisting his length, spreading precome and saliva over his cock.

He moved his jeans and boxer-briefs around his legs before grabbing onto Sam's hips and sinking inside his little brother, slide of his hips into Sam's ass almost painfully slow.

"Fuck yeah, Sam," gasped Dean when Sammy was filled with him to the brim. "So tight, little brother."

"S'isn't a porno, De," laughed Sam, trailing off into a moan when Dean pulled out and his cockhead rode over his prostate.

"Don't care, s'true. Always fuckin' _tight_," growled Dean, stilling when a family walked their way. He felt a strange flutter in his stomach, cock growing impossibly harder inside Sam.

"Such a kinky fuck, Dean," laughed Sam again, feeling Dean lengthen and jerk inside him at the prospect of getting caught.

"S'why you love me," said Dean with a grin, resuming his slow thrusts when the family drove off in their PT Cruiser.

"Love you for lotsa things, man. _Fucking me_ is one of them. So fuckin' get to it. _Jesus_!" he squeaked, body jolting when Dean rocked hard into him.

"Wanna get caught, Sammy. Want every fuckin' person in that diner to know you're _mine_," growled Dean in response, sliding one hand from Sam's hip to Sam's chest, palming Sam's pec and twisting and pinching at Sam's sensitive nipple.

"_Dean_," keened Sam, Dean's cock riding over that spot with every piston of his hips, "fuckin'. _Shit_."

He lowered a hand from the roof of the Impala and wrapped his fist around his dick, hot and hard from the feel of Dean riding his ass.

"Hard for me again, Sammy? Gonna come all over m'car?" asked Dean, pressing closer to Sam and biting and licking at Sam's neck.

"Ah, _De_, so fuckin' _good_," moaned Sam, slumping further over the Impala, hips angled so he could take Dean deeper.

"Jesus, _Sam_," sighed Dean, sinking further into Sam with every thrust of his pelvis. He sucked another bruise into Sam's neck as he rolled the tight bud of Sam's nipple between his fingers.

"Dean," breathed Sam, voice a soft whisper as his body heated up from the tips of his toes to the ends of his sweaty, messy hair.

"Ready, Sam? Gonna come? Clench around my cock so I can fill you up?"

Sam chuckled, his pleasure causing a slur in his words, "Already are," he gasped, "fillin' m'up."

"Got that right," laughed Dean, groaning into Sam's neck when he felt that telltale shudder rack Sam's body and he heard that whimpergrunt_keen_ that always preceded Sam's orgasm.

He slid his hand down Sam's stomach and curled his fingers around his little brother's, biting at Sam's throat as Sam let out a muffled scream, spilling hot and hard over their fingers, jizz hitting the passenger's side door.

"God, Sam, fuckin' _hot_, baby boy," growled Dean, hips snapping faster as he fucked his way to his release, kissing all along the back of Sam's neck.

One, two, and three more rocks of his hips and he came, muffling his little brother's name against the sweaty collar of Sam's canvas jacket. He circled his hips, small whimper falling from kiss-swollen lips when his cock gave one last feeble spurt.

"Dean, _god_," gasped Sam, squirming beneath Dean's weight against him, hole throbbing from Dean's thrusts.

"Okay, baby boy?" asked Dean, rubbing at Sam's hips as he eased out of his little brother.

Sam groaned and pulled up his briefs and jeans, arranging his clothes before turning around and buttoning up Dean. He tugged his brother toward him by Dean's belt loops and pressed a smile against Dean's mouth before slipping his tongue between Dean's lips.

Dean moaned against Sam's lips, tongue massaging against Sam's as he pressed Sam against the car again.

Sam let out a whine, sure that his jacket was pressed up all in his come on the car. "_Dean_," he breathed.

"What's it, Sammy?"

"Come…" whined Sam, arching away from the car.

Realization dawned on Dean and he pulled Sam away from the Impala, turning Sam around and laughing until his stomach ached when he caught sight of the dark spot of stickiness on Sam's jacket.

He spun Sam toward him and caught Sam's mouth. "We'll get ya' cleaned up at the next Laundromat we pass by, Sammy."

"You better; this is my favorite jacket," mumbled Sam, tugging at his jacket as he tried to look at the stain.

Dean laughed again and framed Sam's face, slicking his tongue across Sam's cheek when he pressed his come-sticky fingers against Sam's face.

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and wrinkled his nose at the feel of Dean's tongue across his face. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes at his big brother, shaking his head and catching Dean's mouth when Dean directed a lop-sided amused smile at him.

"Hey, you two!"

Dean laughed, "Oh shit," and he pulled open the passenger's side door and shoved Sam inside, falling in after his little brother. He scrambled to the driver's side and hurriedly started the Impala.

Sam looked out the rear windshield at the approaching figure and he squeezed Dean's thigh when the figure got closer. "Dean…"

Dean got the car started and pushed down on the gas, grabbing Sam's hand and laughing with his little brother as they peeled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.


End file.
